1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to an external storage device, and particularly to an external storage device that has two different type interfaces, and when the two different type interfaces are simultaneously electrically connected to a first electronic device and a second electronic device respectively, the first electronic device, the second electronic device, and the external storage device can still operate normally.
2. Description of the Conventional Art
Currently, consumer electronic products with two different type interfaces become more and more popular. Generally speaking, the consumer electronic products only can utilize one interface of the two different type interfaces to electrically connect to an electronic device, or the other interface of the two different type interfaces to electrically connect to another electronic device. That is to say, the consumer electronic products cannot simultaneously utilize the two different type interfaces to electrically connect to two electronic devices. If the consumer electronic products simultaneously utilize the two different type interfaces to electrically connect to the two electronic devices, the two electronic devices and the consumer electronic products may operate abnormally. Therefore, the consumer electronic products provided by the prior art are inconveniently and unfriendly for a user.